The only place
by Cataaaaaaaa
Summary: Al escapar de la mansión Malfoy, Ron guarda varios pensamientos mientras observa dormir a Hermione. Deathly Hallows One-Shot.


Hola! Una inspiración fugaz vino a mi en medio de mi otro fanfiction. Así que escribí este one-shoot, totalmente Hermione&Ron. Espero les guste y espero ver sus comentarios sobre él :)

Y bueno me decidí a subirlo por que me vi entera la premiere de Deathly Hallows part. 2 en Londres y casi me muero. Ver llorar a los chicos fue demasiado emotivo. Ya quiero ver la película!

Besos a todos!

**Disclaimer: Desafortunadamente ninguno de estos maravillosos personajes han sido creados por mí, si no por la gran y maravillosa J.K Rowling.**

The only place.

Habíamos salido vivos de la mansión Malfoy. A penas. Y perdimos a Dobby en el proceso y CASI pierdo a Hermione también. Y ese "casi" retumbaba en mi mente constantemente. Ella ahora dormía por órdenes de Fleur, mientras Harry pasaba un momento a solas afuera y yo vigilaba desde el umbral de la puerta a Hermione. Tan cerca estuvimos de perderla… demostró una gran valentía y por poco… _"pero no paso"_, pensé. _"Así que deja de pensar en aquello, no seas imbécil"_, me dije a mi mismo.

Allí estaba ella, tranquila, con su pecho subiendo y bajando lentamente, una mano descansaba junto a su cabeza en la almohada, y la otra reposaba sobre su estómago. No podía perderla… fue un llamado de atención, tenía que confesarle lo que me estaba pasando. Si algo me pasaba en esta maldita guerra o peor aún… si algo le pasaba a ella, yo… Sacudí la cabeza rápidamente para borrar los pensamientos de ella. No. Todo iba a estar bien y luego de la guerra tendría el valor para acercarme a ella y decirle… ¡Merlín! que complicado es confesar tus sentimientos, más aún si los había estado esquivando durante tanto tiempo, ignorándolos sin querer creer lo que realmente me estaba pasando. Por que era mucho más fácil ignorarlos y pensar que así se sentía alguien cuando estaba con su mejor amiga. Pero finalmente me di cuenta y lo acepté, aunque aún no juntaba el suficiente coraje para decírselo. Aunque en este ultimo tiempo mis sentimientos eran difíciles de ocultar y era algo inevitable… Por los pantalones de Merlín, Ron Weasley muriendo por una chica… ¡Una locura!

¿Pero que demonios debía hacer?, las cosas entre nosotros habían cambiado, éramos gentiles, y yo buscaba cualquier excusa para pasar mis brazos por su espalda y abrazarla. Hasta que cometí el estúpido error de marcharme y todo se fue a la mierda, aunque al parecer de a poco el enfado se le iba pasando.

Nunca descubrí, en las interminables noches en las que pensaba en ella, como fue que empecé a sentirme de esta forma… el primer indicio fue sin duda la maldita llegada de Krum. Aunque tal vez debería agradecerle, no precisamente por poner sus labios en los de MI Hermione, per sí por haberme permitido darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasándome con ella. Aunque lo negara y lo escondiera por años y aunque hubiera visto en Lavender una estúpida e inmadura posibilidad de sacármela de la cabeza, nunca nada funcionó. Y Hermione siempre estuvo allí, aunque no me hablara, estaba allí de todas formas y por todo lo que hemos pasado y por todo lo que tenemos que pasar aún, me prometí a mi mismo que al terminar esta guerra, encontraría el valor para decirle cuanto me gustaba. No. No era que simplemente me gustara, era más que eso. Algo a lo que aún no le encontraba definición exacta. Pero lo que fuera me obligaba a mantenerme junto a ella.

-¿Ya vas a decirle? –Una voz me sobresalto. Era como si hubiese estado leyendo mis pensamientos. Miré hacia el lado encontrándome con Bill.

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?

-Por favor Ron… -Rodó los ojos Bill. – ¿No crees que ya estás grande para seguir negándolo? ¡Que esperas!

-Insisto, no se de que hablas –Mentí. Por supuesto que sabía de qué hablaba. Lo que no sabía era que si estaba listo para hacer una gran confesión como esa a un miembro de mi familia. Ni siquiera a Harry se lo había confirmado con certeza, aunque debido a los eventos pasados, estaba seguro de que lo sabía. Y probablemente lo sabía mucho antes de que yo lo supiera.

-Bien, como quieras… Si quieres que te lo diga, depende de ti. ¿Vas a decirle a Hermione que te mueres por ella? –Preguntó firme. Abrí mis ojos más de la cuenta al escuchar esas palabras en boca de otra persona.

-Eso no es… -Intenté negar

-¡Vamos Ron! –Me interrumpió Bill –Mira, yo se que tu y yo nunca hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, pero créeme no hace falta pasar mucho tiempo contigo para darse cuenta… como hablas de ella… como la miras, Ron –Suspiré derrotado.

-¿Soy tan obvio? –Pregunté. Bill sonrió satisfecho.

-Solo eres un chico tonto que creció junto a Fred y George, es comprensible –Se burló.

-Genial –Dije sarcástico, y Bill se rió.

-¿Entonces que esperas? –Me incitó

-A que las cosas estén tranquilas –Mentí. Bueno no era una gran mentira, en parte si deseaba que las cosas estuvieran bien y solucionadas para hablar con ella. Bill alzó una ceja, esperando la verdadera y estúpida razón. –Espero a dejar de ser un cobarde –Admití.

-TU no eres un cobarde –Me dijo –Si lo fueras no estarías ahora acompañando a tu amigo en esta misión tan peligrosa que aún se niegan a revelarme.

-No te voy a decir Bill –Me apresuré a decirle.

-Si lo sé. Pero no pierdo nada intentándolo. En fin Ron, eres un Gryffindor… has cometido errores, pero eso no te hace un cobarde. De hecho fuiste muy valiente al volver con ellos luego de haberlos dejado…

-Aún así estuve a punto de perderla –Comenté.

-Mayor razón. –Sentenció. –Es una chica fuerte ¿sabes? Y bastante inteligente.

-Lo sé –Contesté observándola dormir plácidamente.

-Tienes muchísima suerte al tenerla a tu lado. No la dejes ir Ron. –Dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro con una voz seria y profunda. Tenía razón. Asentí lentamente con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla. –Hermione va a estar bien. Y por si te interesa –Continuó dando golpecitos en mi hombro –ella te mira de forma especial… -Concluyó guiñándome un ojo cuando le miré sonriendo levemente. –Deberías estar a su lado cuando despierte, te dará puntos extra. –Miré a Bill agradecido y el quitó su mano de mi hombro. Nunca había hablado de nada parecido con mis hermanos, ni mucho menos con él. Mis sentimientos por Hermione habían sido mi secreto, secreto que al parecer todos aparentaban saber. Caminé dentro de la habitación y me senté en la cama junto a ella. Continuaba durmiendo, con la boca levemente entreabierta y con una expresión de placentero descanso. EL corte en su cuello estaba ahora limpio y listo para sanar. Miré a Bill en el umbral de la puerta y me sonrió ampliamente. Le devolví la sonrisa con nerviosismo. Y en cuanto se fue, volví a clavar los ojos en el rostro impasible de Hermione.

-Lamento no haberte protegido de esto –Me lamenté en un susurro. Había oído a Hermione sufrir sin poder hacer nada, había gritado su nombre hasta rasgarme la garganta. Fue la peor tortura que pude vivir. De pronto, sus respiraciones dejaron de ser regulares, dando paso a un gran suspiro y luego a un bostezo. Hermione movió sus manos y abrió los ojos despacio, pestañeando varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba por la ventana de Shell Cottage. Y luego de unos segundos sus confundidos ojos se encontraron con los míos.

-¿Ron? –Preguntó confundida

-Lamento haberte despertado –Me disculpé, rogando que no hubiera escuchado la conversación con Bill.

-No, no lo hiciste –Dijo aún somnolienta.

-¿Descansaste?

-Eso creo –Dijo intentando sentarse -¿Has estado todo el tiempo aquí? –Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Si estar de pie junto a la puerta cuenta, entonces sí. –_"Puntos extra"_, pensé. Me sonrió y bajó la mirada, escondiendo su rostro bajo su melena castaña.

-¿Bueno y ya nos vamos? –Preguntó ansiosa cuando subió la mirada con un rastro de rubor en sus mejillas. Corrió las sábanas hacia atrás intentando levantarse, pero la detuve.

-Oh no. No por ahora. Tú debes descansar.

-¿Qué hay de Harry? Debemos…

-Harry necesita tiempo –Le dije

-¿Tiempo?, ¡Ron, exactamente estamos contra el tiempo! –Se quejó –Yo me siento bien, solo…

-¡Cálmate! –Le gruñí. –Recuéstate, ¿sí? –Le dije poniendo la mano en su brazo impidiendo que se levantara. Me miró por unos segundos con esa característica chispa que encendía su mirada cada vez que estaba molesta. –Fleur dijo que debes descansar, al menos por hoy.

-Dile a Fleur que no tiene de que preocuparse –Replicó con un tono de amargura. –Estoy bien. Un día perdido es mucho tiempo –Dijo intentando ponerse de pie nuevamente. Sujete con fuerza su brazo.

-¡Demonios Hermione, fuiste maldecida! –Dije exaltado. -¡Por favor!, quédate aquí, descansa, quiero asegurarme que estés bien. –Hermione me observó sorprendida, pero no replico y volvió a recostarse. Acomodé las sábanas para ella –Además –Agregué en tono más suave –Harry necesita el momento, ya sabes por Dobby. Y necesitamos un plan. No iremos a ningún lado por ahora. Aquí estamos seguros. –Ella me escuchó en silenció, mirándome fijamente mientras terminaba de acomodar las sábanas sobre ella. -¡Merlín!, a veces puedes ser tan obstinada…

-Lo soy –Replicó de inmediato –Y mucho más cuando el tiempo es valioso.

-Tu bienestar es más importante –Rebatí.

-No cuando mucha gente esta en riesgo, y Harry es más importante –Replicó otra vez.

-¿Vas a seguir llevándome la contra?

-Sí. –Respondió con firmeza, con los ojos llenos de chispas.

-Bien, como quieras. Eso no cambiará el hecho de que no iremos a ningún lado.

-¿No vas a discutir conmigo? –Preguntó con sorpresa

-Ya no quiero discutir contigo –Confesé –No desde que estuve a punto de perderte –Sus ojos brillaron, pero de una manera completamente distinta de sus chispas de enojo. Luché para que mis orejas no se enrojecieras, pero fue inútil. Si este iba a ser el momento, tenía que ser perfecto. Y entonces, Hermione salto con rapidez y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos. Respondí el abrazo sorprendido, pero más que complacido. Si solo bastaba que dijera cosas como esa para que Hermione me abrazara, podría dejar de inventar excusas tontas para tener que abrazarla yo.

-Estoy bien, ¿sí?, no quiero que pienses tonterías. Y lamento que tu y Harry hayan tenido que pasar por eso… -Dijo respirando cerca de mi oído. Me estremecí.

-Fuiste muy valiente –Le dije mientras me aventuré un poco más y acaricié su cabello. Hermione se deshizo del abrazo y se quedó sentada mirándome con sus ojos brillantes y sonriendo notoriamente sonrojada. La quedé mirando como atontado, Bill tenía razón, me miraba de forma especial. _"Vamos Ron"_, pensé. _"No seas cobarde, dile ¡Ya!"_ –Yo… yo… -Intenté con un nerviosismo que apareció de pronto, que aceleró mi corazón y se esparció por todo mi cuerpo. –Yo… yo te… te admiro. –_"Cobarde"_, pensé.

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer –Contestó sonriente. –No importaba cuando me torturaran. Jamás defraudaría a Harry. –Ya estaba, lo había arruinado todo. Perdí mi oportunidad._ "Cobarde"_, me repetí mentalmente. Hermione intentó descifrar la expresión de mi rostro. Frunció el ceño cuando fracasó. -¿Harry está bien?

-¿Te preocupas por Harry después de lo que te paso? –Pregunté sorprendido.

-¡Claro que me preocupo Ron!, Créeme, esto no es nada, no hay que darle importancia –Desmereció.

-¿Qué no tiene importancia? –Repliqué indignado. –Hermione, ¡por favor!, ¡creí que te perdía, te oía gritar sin poder hacer nada!, ¡¿Y dices que no tiene importancia?

-Creí que no querías discutir más conmigo –Respondió endureciendo su expresión.

-Obviamente no te das cuenta de lo terrible que fue para mí –Dije molesto –Y para Harry –Agregué. -¡No pude hacer nada!, ¡No tienes idea la impotencia que sentía al oírte, como me sentía al saber que estabas siendo torturada y no poder hacer nada, maldición!, ¡Demonios!, te oía y yo... –No pude concluir. Si seguía hablando iba a terminar confesándole mis sentimientos. Y no quería hacerlo de esta manera, no estando enojado.

-Lo… lo siento –Musitó despacio, observándome detenidamente. Suspiré profundamente para calmarme. Tampoco era justo que le gritara de esa manera.

-Descansa, por favor –Le pedí en tono amable –Y por favor no protestes, ¿podrías hacerlo? –me sonrió levemente y bajo la cabeza.

-Bien –Profirió derrotada, dejando caer su cabeza en la almohada.

-Lo siento –Me disculpé –Enserio quiero dejar de discutir contigo.

-Es lo que mejor sabemos hacer Ron –Contestó.

-En serio Hermione…

-¿De verdad creíste que yo…? –Comenzó. –¿De verdad pensaste que yo, iba a…?

-Sí –Contesté serio, intentado no recordar esos infernales minutos en los que creí que la vida de Hermione se extinguiría con tan solo una maldición más.

-Me tendrás a tu lado por mucho tiempo más –Dijo sin notar el gran peso de sus palabras. Significaban mucho más para mí.

-Me alegro –Dije sonriéndole. Y esta vez estaba seguro de que se sonrojó, por que ni se molestó en ocultarlo. Cada vez creía que Bill tenía más razón, tal vez Hermione si sentía algo por mí. Ella cerró sus ojos y en un atrevimiento tome su mano. Pegó un pequeño salto pero no abrió los ojos. Una sonrisa leve se dibujo en su rostro y apretó con suavidad su mano contra la mía. El corazón me latía agitado y no podía pensar en nada coherente para decir.

-¿Ron? –Preguntó luego de unos infinitos minutos de silencio. Tenía la voz suave y somnolienta.

-mmm… -murmuré.

-Gracias por esta aquí –Susurró. Estiré mi mano libre hacia su rostro, pero me detuve a medio camino y la deje caer sobre mi pierna. _"Cobarde"_, me dije. ¿Sería capaz algún día de decirle lo que sentía? Tenía que hacerlo, por que no soportaría perderla. Pasaron tantos minutos y yo seguía sin encontrar algo inteligente y coherente que contestar. Su respiración se hizo profunda y la fuerza con la que apretaba mi mano se debilitó poco a poco. La miré totalmente enamorado._ "Enamorado"_, me repetí. Sonreí como un tonto al pensar en aquella palabra. Tal vez era la palabra correcta para definir lo que sentía por ella.

-Es el único lugar en el que quiero estar –Contesté al fin. Lástima que Hermione ya estaba dormida.


End file.
